1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for applying material to an object, and more particularly to improved apparatus for sealing cracks and spalled areas in the refractory brick lining of a hot coke oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coke is a well known industrial fuel which is produced by removing most of the volatile gases from coal through heating of coal in the absence of air. Upon information and belief, coke ovens are commonly lined with a refractory material, such as fire brick. During such distillation of coal, the volatile gases are collected and are used to produce a number of useful chemical products.
Due to temperature fluxuations, as by the opening of an access door, the refractory brick lining of such coke ovens generally requires repeated, if not continuous, maintenance to repair cracks and spalled areas.
Upon information and belief, such cracks and spalled areas are commonly repaired by application of a discharged liquid coating, or by an operator using a mortar-applying trowel on one end of a long handle. While these two methods may give the appearance of having sealed the imperfection, both methods are believed to effect only surface repair, and do not fill the depth of a crack, for example.